My Night Companion
by xFuntoosh
Summary: A songfic between Lionpaw and Heatherpaw in the caves, set to the tune of "Raat Ke Humsafar" from the Bollywood movie "An Evening in Paris", which was released in 1969.


_Raat ke humsafar, thak ke ghar ko chale_  
><em>My night companion, you go home exhausted<em>  
><em>Jhoomti aa rahi hai subah pyar ki<em>  
><em>The dawn of love comes turning and skipping<em>  
><em>Dekh kar samne, roop ki roshani<em>  
><em>Look ahead, this beautiful light<em>  
><em>Phir luti ja rahi hai subah pyaar ki<em>  
><em>Again, the dawn of love is being stolen<em>

**"Tired already?"** The pale, lithe light brown she-cat with heather-colored eyes teased. Her companion, a broad-shouldered golden tabby tom with amber eyes nodded, panting.

**"If I'm not tired, what else can I be? First I spend the whole day training and hunting, and at night I come to meet you and you thrash me,"** he replied.

**"Oh come on, Lionpaw. I thought you proclaimed yourself to be a good fighter and hunter?"** the she-cat laughed.

**"That I am, Heatherstar. Your deputy Lionclaw is at your service."** Lionpaw joked.

**"Shall we get back to fighting?"** The light brown she-cat proposed.

**"I'm too tired…"** replied the golden tabby. **"I had better go before Jaypaw or Hollypaw notices my absence. Bye, Heatherpaw."**

**"My night companion…"** Heatherpaw called out softly. She turned her head to face him, her heather-blue eyes shimmering with emotion.

Lionpaw stopped in his tracks and turned around, wondering what his friend was up to this time.

**"My night companion, you go home exhausted…"** The she-cat repeated, as though telling him not to go yet.

**"The dawn of love comes turning and skipping, look ahead, this beautiful light."**

Lionpaw ignored her and continued to pad his way towards the exit of the secret tunnels.

**"Again, the dawn of love is being stolen…"** Heatherpaw stepped in front of the golden tom, blocking his way.

_Sonewaalon ko hans kar jagaana bhi hai_  
><em>Those asleep have to be woken up with a smile<em>  
><em>Raat ke jaagton ko sulaana bhi hai<em>  
><em>Those who stayed awake have to be lulled to sleep<em>  
><em>Deti hai jaagne ki sadaa saath hi<em>  
><em>There is a call to awaken<em>  
><em>Loriyaan gaa rahi hai subah pyaar ki<em>  
><em>Yet this morning is lulling one to sleep<em>  
><em>Raat ke humsafar...<em>

**"Those asleep have to be woken up with a smile, those who stayed awake have to be lulled to sleep…"** Heatherpaw continued. This time, instead of resisting, Lionpaw simply looked into the depths of her heather eyes.

**"Why are you telling me all this?"** Lionpaw asked. By the passing of time, he estimated that the sun would be rising now, and most of the Clan members woke up at dawn. Nevertheless, Lionpaw settled down, smiling. Even though the golden tabby refused to admit it, he did feel attracted towards the she-cat.

**"My night companion, you go home exhausted…The dawn of love comes turning and skipping, look ahead, this beautiful night, again, the dawn of love is being stolen…"** The pale she-cat repeated, smiling at her night companion.

_Raat ne pyaar ke jaam bhar kar diye_  
><em>This night has given the intoxication of love<em>  
><em>Aankhon, aankhon se jo main ne tumne piye<em>  
><em>That we have taken in with our eyes<em>  
><em>Hosh to ab talaq ja ke laute nahi<em>  
><em>We have not yet taken hold of our senses<em>  
><em>Aur kya la rahi hai subah pyaar ki<em>  
><em>Who knows what this loved filled morning will bring<em>  
><em>Raat ke humsafar...<em>

**"This night has given the intoxication of love…"** Heatherpaw murmured softly, just loud enough for Lionpaw to hear.

All of a sudden, Lionpaw got up, smiling. He walked over to Heatherpaw, and continued where she had left off.

**"That we have taken in with our eyes…"** The golden tom continued, looking at Heatherpaw with deep emotion. Yes, he felt for her. Yes, she was more than a friend. Yes…he loved Heatherpaw.

**"We have not yet taken hold of our senses…"** Heatherpaw returned the smile. She felt Lionpaw was being playful.

**"Who knows what this love-filled morning will bring?"**

**"My night companion, you go home exhausted, the dawn of love comes turning and skipping…Look ahead, this beautiful light, the dawn of love is once again being stolen…"** Heatherpaw repeated again.

_Kya, kya waade hue kisne khaayi kasam_  
><em>What promises were made, who took what oaths<em>  
><em>Is nayi raah par humne rakhhe kadam<em>  
><em>On this path, we take steps<em>  
><em>Chhup sakaa pyaar kab hum chhupaaye to kya<em>  
><em>Why should we bother to hide this love of ours<em>  
><em>Sab samajh pa rahi hai subah pyaar ki<em>  
><em>This loving morning understands everything<em>  
><em>Raat ke humsafar...<em>

**"What promises we made, who took what oaths…"** Lionpaw jumped on top of a rock that was just beside the flowing river, not taking his eyes off his night companion for even a single heartbeat.

**"On this path, we take steps…"** Heatherpaw followed suit, leaping atop the rock with just a little struggle. Her claws scrabbled on the smooth surface, and she almost fell over until Lionpaw pulled her back onto the rock.

**"Thanks…my night companion!"** The she-cat added sweetly. Lionpaw smiled back, and together the two apprentices padded forward a few steps, the river just below them.

**"Why should we bother to hide this love of ours?"** The two of them spoke up at the same time, their voices mingling together.

**"This loving morning understands everything…"**

**"My night companion, you go home exhausted… The dawn of love comes turning and skipping, look ahead, this beautiful light… again, the dawn of love is being stolen…"** The two cats' voices echoed in the cave, as the two of them slowly padded towards the exit of the secret tunnels, leaning against each other, towards the rising sun against a blue sky splashed with pink and orange, towards their loving morning, their dawn of love.


End file.
